Almost
by natico-yan
Summary: "Sakura busca un novio con amigos. Paga muy bien. Debe mantener el secreto."En una fiesta de estudiantes...casi fue violada…Casi. Muy cerca. No del todo.Por desgracia, hasta que Sakura demuestre que ha vuelto a la normalidad, sus padres no discutirán la universidad. Sasuke Uchiha: Él obtendrá 8.000. Ella un novio falso y una vida social. Él está escondiendo sus propios secretos.
1. prologo

***Esta historia es una adaptación del libro almost de Anne Eliot, donde se presenta con los personajes originales de Jess Jordan y Gray Porter, todos los derechos reservados a la escritora nombrada anteriormente, la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Naruto. **

***OCC, mundo alterno.**

***Rated: k**

***Inspirado para los ****adolescentes.**

**EPILOGO**

_**Sakura Haruno busca un novio con amigos.**_

_**Paga muy bien.**_

_**Debe mantener el secreto.**_

En una fiesta de estudiantes de primer año que no recuerda…

_Sakura Haruno casi fue violada…_

_Casi. Muy cerca. No del todo._

Tres años más tarde, Sakura ha conseguido que todos crean que esta mejor. Que lo ha superado. Porque ella esta…

_Casi. Muy cerca. No del todo._

Por desgracia, hasta que Sakura demuestre que ha vuelto a sus actividades normales, sus padres no discutirán la universidad. Así que toma una pasantía de verano y hace un trato con la estrella de hockey, Sasuke Uchiha: _Él_ obtendrá $8.000. _Ella_ obtendrá a un novio falso y una vida social.

Sakura no tiene idea que Sasuke firmo por otras razones distintas al dinero. Ella también espera nunca enamorarse. Pero Sasuke es increíblemente caliente, sostiene su mano todo el tiempo, y le hace olvidar que esta simplemente haciendo su trabajo. Es como tener un novio real…

_Casi. Muy cerca. No del todo_

Sasuke Uchiha está escondiendo sus propios secretos. Acerca de Sakura Haruno. Acerca de por qué está decidido a protegerla, porque no cobrara sus cheques, o que le negara todo lo que ella le pida.


	2. cap 1: Sakura

***Esta historia es una adaptación del libro Almost de Anne Eliot, donde se presenta con los personajes originales de Jess Jordan y Gray Porter, todos los derechos reservados a la escritora nombrada anteriormente, la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Naruto.**

***OCC, mundo alterno.**

***Rated: k**

***Inspirado para los ****adolescentes.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**::SAKURA::**

El tercer Red Bull fue un error. Debería haber comido algo de comida real antes de estacionarme para la entrevista. Pero no lo hice. Demasiado nerviosa.

Así que ahora, mi estomago esta convertido en serpientes liquidas y clavos girando. Muy malo.

Levanto el volumen de mi iPhone y tiro una pierna por delante del volante así puedo medio acurrucarme al lado de la puerta. No es fácil en el asiento de conductor de un Jeep. Pero, es muy factible si eres pequeña. Esto también es sorprendente como si tienes la cobija adecuada.

Y tengo la cobija correcta. Marrón, de doble felpa y lanuda. Este es un regalo de mi hermana pequeña.

Ella es la única que sabe cuán a menudo hago la siesta aquí. El febrero pasado, ella pensó que me congelaría durante mis siestas del almuerzo en la escuela, entonces ella la compro para mí con su dinero como niñera. Ella siempre trata de ayudarme a recuperar mi sueño perdido.

Lamentablemente, gracias a mi estúpido desayuno, nadie puede ayudarme hoy. Y no recuperare ningún sueño perdido tampoco. Pero aun, creo que podría vomitar en el estacionamiento de Ichiraku's antes de que la entrevista comience. Tal vez durante la misma. ¿No será épico?

_Perdóneme, señor Presidente-Ejecutivo-Hombre-Que-Quiero-Impresionar. ¿Podría usted retener esa pregunta mientras yo BARF; BARF; BARF…?_

Ellos probablemente asumirían que estaba con resaca. O que era una drogadicta. Lo que… supongo, soy. Todos saben que la cafeína es una droga, después de todo. Y definitivamente soy una adicta a ella.

Mi estomago se aprieta otra vez con tanta fuerza que quiero llorar. En cambio, cierro mis ojos y respiro despacio, dispuesta a que la bebida energética –más importante aun que la increíble cafeína- aguante.

El frió cristal contra mi frente parece ayudar y los calambres se desvanecen.

_Gracias a Dios._

Me acurruco de lleno con la cobija y trato de enfocarme en mi plan de entrevista. El iPhone esta reproduciendo un clásico. Lo clásico funciona mejor cuando quiero visualizar resultados finales. Tácticas.

Los atletas olímpicos también controlan sus movimientos antes que ellos compitan.

Sé que lograr las prácticas de verano en Ichiraku's no es ninguna olimpiada. Pero para mí, esta entrevista es la competencia más importante de mi vida. Sin este trabajo, mi futuro está condenado.

Me veo entrar en la misma habitación donde derroté a treinta aspirantes ayer.

El presidente pidió ver mis bosquejos de muestra de productos. ¡Él está impresionado! Me imagino a mí misma sonriendo y siendo toda social. Le menciono que poseo la mayor parte del departamento de "juguetes _geek_*". Cómo no puedo esperar para ver el funcionamiento interno de una tienda en línea.

La parte social es más difícil. Toda la fanfarronada y el fingirlo. Pero yo, siendo propietaria de los productos, es la completa verdad. Amo cada artefacto geek, juguetes y camisetas que ellos venden aquí, incluso las cosas de la Guerra de las Galaxias. No existe ninguna empresa más genial en todo el mundo.

Pasó a través de la historia de ventas y el precio de 34.000 dólares de mi producto favorito: _La Lámpara Mood Jelly Fish_*. Me imagino decir: _no puedo vivir sin esta genial lámpara. _Otra verdad. Me gusta la lámpara. Esta es mi lámpara de noche.

Sonrió, aceptando la pasantía –apretón de manos y todo- cuando algo se estrella contra mi jeep.

Fuerte.

¡No otro auto, sino un puño o un cuerpo! _¡No sé que es, porque mis ojos estaban cerrados! _El jeep se mece. Golpeo mis rodillas con el volante mientras mi cabeza golpea la ventana con un golpe sordo. Cuando alzo la vista estoy casi nariz a nariz con un tipo. ¡Un chico que está mirando detenidamente por el parabrisas como si él quisiera ver mi reacción a su desastrosa broma!

Lo reconozco de mi escuela: Sasuke Uchiha _Junior,_ aunque pronto será _Sénior_*. Al igual que yo.

Y no es de mis atormentadores habituales.

Mis papeles de la entrevista cuidadosamente construidos se deslizan.

Volutas de rosados cabellos crespos caen alrededor de mis hombros.

_Perfecto._

Sintiéndome sobre-expuesta como en algún acto de circo enjaulado, logro pegar una de mis burlas defensivas. Grito para que pueda oírme -¿Por qué fue eso _idiota_?

El tipo no se mueve. El solo me mira fijamente. Es todo lo que puedo hacer para no ruborizarme como una idiota. No he estado tan cerca de un chico –demonios- además de mi familia, en años. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha podría poseer los ojos negro-azulados más sensacionales, del planeta entero.

_Santo guau…_

Toma toda mi fuerza mantener la expresión enojada en su lugar y repetir "–_dije: ¿Qué fue eso? IDIOTA" _ trato de leer su expresión. Soy realmente buena en eso. El parece… asustado ¿o parece… arrepentido?

_Extraño_

_Y doble ¿Qué demonios?_

Hago un balance de mi misma. Los latidos de mi corazón acelerados como un ruidoso estéreo, pero él no puede oírlo por el cristal. Compruebo mis manos agarradas sobre el volante, con agradecimiento, ellas no tiene ningún signo de temblor visible.

Después de tres años de práctica soy una maestra en mantener los temblores del cuerpo ocultos. Aun así, él me tiene tan agitada que tengo que trabajar para decidir mi siguiente movimiento. ¿Por qué él todavía esta mirándome? Debo necesitar más caustica en mi rostro. Escojo el _audaz-desprecio_ una de las mejores. Me tomo meses para perfeccionar este. Me burlo, y tuerzo mi labio.

_Ba-Bamm*_

Eso consiguió su atención, porque él solo se volvió todo rojo. Abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo.

Como si hubiera algo que decir.

Ardo por despedir mi _estúpido parpadeo _ tan rápido como puedo.

¡Y _bam-ba bam, bam, bam!_

Él se estremece y retrocede.

Entonces, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, o como si él entrara en razón y finalmente tiene miedo de mi, el chico realiza una carrera de ciento ochenta metros a través del estacionamiento. Él hace una línea recta en dirección a la enorme puerta principal de Ichiraku's.

Dejo salir una fuerte respiración, desenrollo mis adoloridos dedos del volante y salto con mi bolso a cuestas. No puedo ganar ningún terreno. Él esta fácilmente sobre un "enorme metro ochenta" y esto incluye algunas piernas largas. Yo solo estoy en un metro sesenta y dos. De ninguna manera lo alcanzare a no ser que le ordene que se detenga. O que corra como un perro.

Lo que no es mi estilo.

Soy toda sobre el control, rápidos golpes bajos y mantener a las personas a distancia con mi repertorio cada vez más amplio de "solida como una roca" con aspecto de _"aléjate" _(expresiones mezcladas con rápidas miradas de sarcasmo y desdén, desde luego) esto ha sido muchísimo trabajo de "mirarme al espejo". Pero mis habilidades están perfeccionadas.

Recientemente he convencido al _mejor terapeuta en la ciudad, _ de que estoy lo suficientemente bien para ir a la universidad. Incluso no tuve que mentir. Simplemente suprimí la información, manteniendo mis expresiones bajo control, escondí mis confusos horarios de sueño y _¡ZAS!: _todos creen que estoy _curada._

Lo que pienso es que estoy harta de cosas que nunca serán arregladas.

Al igual que yo. Como estoy _casi_ mejor. _ Casi _ de vuelta a la normalidad.

Después de intentarlo a la manera de ellos por tanto tiempo, me canse de esperar. He hecho un montón de progreso en fingirlo, eso es seguro. Y hasta ahora, todo bien, no, no estoy "mejor". Soy la misma, pero ninguna de mis actuaciones parece hacerme empeorar. Así que medio está funcionando. Y ha habido un enorme cambio que funciona para nosotros. Mis padres y mi hermana nunca antes han sino más felices.

_Ellos, _siendo felices, es lo más cercano a mí siendo feliz que llegare a conseguir alguna vez. Eso es suficiente.

Si puedo hacer más _progresos _(la palabra favorita de mamá) conseguiré aplicar a universidades el próximo año. Ellos lo prometieron. Esto quiere decir que recuperare mi vida, ir a la residencia de estudiantes y mudarme fuera del microscopio paternal. ¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, verdad?

Voy a ser lo que ellos quieran este año:

_Simplemente bien. Bien. Bien. Bien._

Me detengo para recuperar el aliento, tratando de descifrar por que Sasuke Uchiha eligió hoy para unirse a la fila de personas que se meten con migo. Él nunca me hablo antes, lo recordaría. Como estoy segura que recordaría esos impresionantes ojos negros ¿Quién podría olvidar esas cosas?

Cuando miro alrededor del estacionamiento de Ichiraku's me toma solo unos segundos darme cuenta que el lado de visitantes está completamente vacío además de mi auto y el suyo.

Debo ser _yo _contra _él _para la entrevista final. Supongo que él trata de comenzar la batalla temprano. El tipo toma las escaleras del frente dos a la vez, y juro que él está hablando solo. Me pregunto si él podría ser más anormal que yo. Por si acaso él decida mirar hacia atrás, sostengo mi posición y observo la abertura de su evidentemente nueva, "con pliegues de embalaje", y conservadora camisa de entrevista cuando él desaparece dentro del edificio.

_Buena suerte presumido-atormentador. Ese es el único punto que vas a conseguir._

Echo una mirada a la hora en mi iPhone. Cinco minutos de sobra. Él probablemente me observa desde el interior del vestíbulo… o tal vez el está desarrollando alguna especie e zancadilla para hacerme tropezar.

Comienzo a avanzar en un paso ultra-lento. Registro mi celebro por cualquier chisme de la escuela que yo podría ser capaz de usar contra él.

Este chico y yo corremos en círculos completamente diferentes. Su círculo es popular y genial, y mi círculo me lleva desde la escuela al salón de profesores. Para entusiasmarme, llego a la tienda más cercana con un corredor de Red Bull. Él va a fiestas, partidos de fútbol y todas esas otras cosas. Ni siquiera veo a este chico en los pasillos. El único recuerdo real que tengo de Sasuke se remota al día en el que ayudo a Moegi Tsuchigumo cuando ella se rompió el brazo.

Este es uno de esos cuentos míticos de la escuela. Vuelto a contar cada año a todos los estudiantes entrantes. Sucedió el primer año, en el segundo semestre. Unos días después de que yo regresara a la escuela de mis "meses especiales" en casa. Meses dedicados a masticar botella tras botella de antidepresivos y casi saliendo de las profundidades . Para siempre.

Todo el mundo jura que vieron la caída de Moegi. Pero, ¿realmente lo hicieron? En ese entonces, yo había estado tendida en las gradas, gracias a la nota de no participación del doctor. Yo no había trabajado en como ocultar mis emociones todavía. No como lo hago ahora. Hice mucho de mirar hacia abajo aquel año. Mirando zapatos. Contando baldosas. Asqueándome de mi misma por analizar la suciedad en las esquinas. Ese tipo de cosas.

No quería hablar con nadie, tampoco. Abrir mi boca solía hacerme llorar sin ninguna razón. Algo acerca de sentir el aire golpeando la parte trasera de mi garganta lo desencadenaba. Era humillante para mí y mas incomodo para quien estaba cerca de mí, entonces nadie lo hacía. Lo prefiero así, de todos modos.

Moegi tropezó y rompió su brazo durante un juego de voleibol. Ella cayó directamente enfrente de mis pies. Ella era difícil de ignorar. Su mano torcida debajo de ella, y habían muchas fracturas. Como alguien caminando sobre astillas. Cuando ella se sentó, sus huesos habían atravesado la piel en dos sitios cerca de su muñeca. Otros sobresalían en la parte superior, encima de su codo.

Espectáculo de horror total. Ella había impactado en una arteria.

Moegi ni una sola vez hizo un sonido. Solamente parpadeo y parpadeo. La sangre salpico en el piso del gimnasio –cantidades de ella- como si estuviera cayendo desde los aspersores contra incendios y la profesora gritaba tan fuerte que todos pensaron que _ella _ había sido herida.

Nadie más se movió o hizo un solo sonido por mucho tiempo, incluyéndome.

_Especialmente yo._

Moegi –y probablemente todos nosotros- había estado en shock. Conozco el shock. Es cuando no puedes procesar o hacer nada correctamente durante una situación hecha mierda. A menudo, después tú podrías no recordar una parte de lo que paso. Moegi todavía jura que no recuerda caerse.

Sasuke había sido el único en ir a su encuentro. Él en cierto modo la salvo.

Él tomo el rostro de Moegi entre sus manos. Muy suavemente… realmente recuerdo eso. Él inclino su barbilla hacia la suya, entonces ella no podría ver su brazo o algo de la sangre. Él también bloqueo su vista de la profesora, quien en ese momento se había calmado porque ella había vomitado bajo la red de baloncesto.

-Mira directamente aquí. Justo hacia mi- Sasuke dijo, señalando a alguien que corriera a la oficina. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de la manga de su sudadera y aplico la presión como algún tipo experto en primeros auxilios.

-Mantén tus ojos en mi, Moegi-dijo él- la enfermera ya viene. Ella conseguirá a tus padres. Solamente espera. Quédate conmigo. Tus ojos en los míos. Justo aquí. Vas a estar bien, Moegi. _Muy bien._

Me estremezco cuando recuerdo el sonido de su voz. Agradable. Seguro de sí mismo. Preocupado. Con miedo.

Hoy, después de la vista en primer plano de ese chico de negros, negros-azulados ojos, ahora entiendo porque Moegi no se había movido todo el tiempo. Él la había hipnotizado con aquellas cosas.

Sacudo mi cabeza y suspiro. Sasuke no es un matón. Él es lo contrario, lo que es mucho, mucho peor. Él es un héroe. Los chicos héroes tienden a ganar cosas incluso si ellos no están calificados.

Él probablemente esta aquí en esta segunda entrevista porque el llevo a cabo algo impresionante e imperturbable ayer, ¿pero qué? ¿Rescato a un gatito? ¿Un niñito corriendo delante de un autobús? ¿Al Director General de asfixiándose con un cargador de teléfono mini-solar? Esperemos que no.

Yo aun no había considerado la posibilidad de perder esta pasantía por alguien más.

Pero ¿Qué si lo hacía? ¿Qué si Sasuke lo gana? No puedo dejar que suceda. No puedo. No lo haré.

Tomo algunas respiraciones más largas y cambio mi expresión a _serena y confiada _cuando salto hasta la acera que conduce a la escalera delantera. La confianza supera a cualquier otra emoción cuando tratas de convencer a la gente que tienes las cosas manejadas. Necesito que Ichiraku's crea que tengo lo que se necesita, y ahora necesito que Sasuke lo crea también.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser devolver su intento poco convincente haciéndole caer con una de las mías? Todo lo que puedo hacer es lo que sé. Fingir, permaneces despierta, sonreír y mirar que pasa.

La gente de Ichiraku's puede averiguar _después _ de que ellos no contraten que ellos han escogido al incorrecto.

¿Con respecto a Sasuke Uchiha? El puede _enfrentar _ la salida.

El escozor en mi frente se intensifica para recordarme que el chico dentro del vestíbulo ya está un punto adelante. Al levantar el brazo encuentro una enorme hinchazón, caliente, encima de mi ojo derecho. Esto es malo "como una picadura de araña de mutante" y duele.

Desde luego lo hace. Bien. Él está dos puntos adelante. Le daré dos.

Libero más flequillo, entonces la hinchazón está cubierta y añado a Sasuke Uchiha a mi "lista de odio", exactamente entre _conchas marinas _y _fiestas_. Al instante me siento más fuerte. Mi lista de odio no ha cambiado en años.

¡Prueba total de progreso! Si tan solo pudiera compartir esto con mi mamá. Pero ella no sabe que me gusta mantener esta lista. De cualquier manera.

Estoy teniéndola.

_Un punto para mí._

* * *

_*GEEK: es un término que se utiliza para referirse a la persona fascinada por la tecnología y la informática. En español está relacionado sólo con la tecnología, a diferencia del uso del término g__eek_ en ingles, que tiene un significado más amplio y equivalente al término español friki así como el término otaku en Japón.

_*__Lámpara Mood Jelly Fish: esta es la lampara de colores que parecen todas psicodelicas, y tiene medusas por dentro de goma, son muy bonitas._

___*Sénior: común mente llamados bachilleres (pues en mi país) es decir los que están en el ultimo curso del colegio, y están a punto de graduarse. (lo aclaro por que yo al principio me confundí un poco con el termino._

___*Ba-Bam: perdón por los efectos de sonido, pero así aparece en el libro... imaginen que Sakura esta pitando estruendosamente en su jeep _

* * *

**__****_¡aquí_****_ esta este cap, se que es un poco confuso al principio, pero luego se van a empezar a aclarar las cosas y si que vale la pena seguir leyendo!_**

**__****_el próximo cap llega nuestro "querido" SASUKE !_**

**_y muchachos gracias por el apoyo, espero todos los días subir un nuevo capitulo adaptado, y espero seguir leyendo sus geniales review's créanlo que es lo único que me motiva a seguir con esto. _**

**_sin mas que decir saludos a todos, en especial a: _**

**-Ladyrose23,**

**-Mitorolas****, **

**-lovetamaki1****, **

**-Jess Wazowski****, **

**-Indigo**


	3. cap 2: Sasuke

***Esta historia es una adaptación del libro almost de Anne Eliot, donde se presenta con los personajes originales de Jess Jordan y Gray Porter, todos los derechos reservados a la escritora nombrada anteriormente, la historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes de Naruto.**

***OCC, mundo alterno.**

***Rated: k**

***Inspirado para los ****adolescentes.**

**¡ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN :D !**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**::SASUKE::**

_**¿Ella recuerda? ¿Ella me recuerda?**_

-Debería haberla dejado sola. No puedo aprender. _Nunca aprendo- _ dije, ni siquiera intentando susurrar mientras la bilis se deposita en la parte posterior de mi garganta… más con cada paso que Sakura Haruno daba en mi dirección. No podría estar más feliz por las luces que se encontraban apagadas en el vestíbulo de Ichiraku's. Al parecer porque es domingo, nadie me esperaba para recibirme por la entrevista.

Para _recibirnos. _Mierda. _A mí y a Sakura Haruno._

Me estremezco, odiando la idea de estar atrapado en esta habitación con ella.

Quite de mi mente las imágenes de la fiesta que cambio… no… _arruino_ nuestras vidas como estudiantes de primer curso.

**_¿Ella recuerda? ¿Ella me recuerda?_**

-hice algo bueno al despertarla- dije aun más fuerte. Como si el ruido pudiera ahogar mis pensamientos, ocultar mi cobardía y deshacer lo que hice mal en el estacionamiento. Lo que no hice en la fiesta de hace años…

Mis brazos se ponían de piel de gallina mientras repetía la promesa que le había hecho a los padres de ella hace tres años: _mantente fuera del radar de Sakura Haruno y no te acerques a ella. Nunca. _ Una promesa que mantuve religiosamente por tres años… hasta hoy.

Por supuesto que la mantuve. Su psicópata madre me dijo que si me aproximaba a Sakura, la chica sufriría un grave contratiempo. Un flashback, o…algo terrible.

Había prometido algo antes en ese momento. Demonios, ofrecí hacer algo mejor, pero sus padres no me dejaron. Ellos solo querían que estuviera fuera del camino de su hija. No podía arriesgarme a que Sakura sufriera más dolor, por eso accedí a nunca acercarme a ella.

¡Solo, mierda! Solo hice algo _más _ que aprovecharme de ella. Accidentalmente asuste el infierno dentro de ella. Luego, parpadee hacia ella como un enorme estúpido. Y corrí. No olvidemos _ese _movimiento con clase.

Mi mochila esta pesada. Llena de fingidas _ideas de productos _ requeridas para la entrevista de hoy. Las mías eran de discos de hockey en varios tipos de grabado. Estoy seguro de que apesta, pero no quería aparecer con las manos vacías ¿Cómo saber si eso sonaría como una bomba explosiva cuando golpeo el jeep de ella? No es como si lanzara mi mochila dentro de vehículos al azar para probar el sonido que aria.

Ella se está acercando. Trague, escaneando el cuarto en busca de señales de salida.

-si la hubiera dejado allí inconsciente. Si me hubiera alejado… ¿entonces qué?- enmudecí, dando un rápido vistazo sobre mi hombro para comprobar que seguía solo. Lo considere dejándolo otra vez, pero esto me ponía furioso conmigo mismo, e injusto por ella.

Quiero esta pasantía. No puedo permitirme alejarme de unos pagos de $8.000 y perfectas horas de trabajo. YO ¡esto es sobre mi! Yo. Yo. Yo.

_No sobre Sakura Haruno _

Imagine que Sakura había estacionado detrás de los contenedores de basura para algún tipo de ataque sorpresa. Al menos ella había tratado de mirar a la competencia. Es por eso que me aparecí antes. Voy a admitirlo. Esperaba encender su foco. Dejarle saber a Sakura que su auto había sido visto.

Pero entonces… _demonios._ La vi. Durmiendo fuera, en ese jeep, con manta y todo. Actuando como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Debí haber sido golpeado con una locura temporal. Eso, o algún imán gigante alienígena me había sacado de mi coche y llevado hacia si lado.

Había estado tan perdido, me pase tres buenos minutos asomándome por encima de su tablero observándola respirar. Todo el tiempo, trate de convencerme de dejarla allí. Sakura, faltando a la entrevista, habría sido mi regalo personal del destino. Un regalo bien merecido luego de haberme comido todas esas tonterías a causa de ella –aquella noche- en esa fiesta.

Casi había tenido que hablar por el cerrojo, cuando sonrió en su sueño. Tendió su mano como si estuviera en un sueño extraño.

Luego de eso no podía dejarla sola. No lo haría.

Lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta hace años no fue su culpa, y mía tampoco.

No directamente.

Pero yo no soy nadie para repetir mi errores –eso es seguro-. Tal vez metí la pata por enloquecerme al querer despertarla, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Sakura Haruno necesitara algo de _mí _ nunca más. Pasee mi mano a trasvés de mi cabello y trate de tragar la bola que se sentía seca, _asuntada –muerta del miedo- y _sucia en el fondo de mi garganta.

Las insistentes preguntas no se detenían: **_¿Ella recuerda? ¿Ella me recuerda?_**

No sé porque me preocupo por eso. Luego de que sus padres me dijeran – aparte de mi cuidadoso _no-trato _con ella- que Sakura no tiene idea quien soy. No hay recuerdo de la noche en que la detuve de ser violada por un _Sénior idiota_ en una fiesta de hockey. La noche en la que me acobarde y salí corriendo lejos de ella luego de que me había pedido que me quedara. Dios… había sido un perdedor ese año.

Hice todo lo posible por arreglarlo _después._

Luego, los chicos del equipo vencieron esa mierda fuera de mí al soplar el silbato. Lo siguiente que hice fue dejar de jugar hockey competitivo sobre hielo cuando el entrenador no procesaría al tipo que trato de herir a Sakura. Pero… _después_, es demasiado _tarde._ He aprendido esa lección. No hay re-plays o puntos por penalización en la vida real, sin importar lo validas y reales que podían ser las faltas.

Observe el gran bolso relleno que Sakura había traído para la entrevista. Solo puedo imaginar las muestras de los perfectos productos que ha inventado para ganar la pasantía. Ella está llena de ideas, tiene las mejores calificaciones y los adultos la aman. Puedo garantizar que sus productos no están hechos de cinta, esperanza y mierda como los míos.

La gente que dirige este lugar debe haber caído por su gran momento. ¡Pero me disgusta demasiado! A mí me invitaron luego -_pero a ella también._

Ayer, el Director General, el señor Teuchi , me había dicho que _tengo la creatividad y motivación que buscaban en un interno de Ichiraku's._

Y demonios, si la tengo.

La desesperación y una billetera vacía hacen por montones de _creatividad y motivación._

Miro fijamente, sabiendo que ella no puede verme detrás de esta puerta. Tomo su péquela mueca, piel clara y determinada expresión. Ella luce unos marrones zapatos de chica friki y sus largas piernas están cubiertas por la más extraña falda gris que haya visto jamás. Sus extraños atuendos pionero-nerd, siempre son temas de conversación escolar.

Observándola ahora, recuerdo mi estúpido enamoramiento de estudiante de primer año por esta chica. Como siempre había tenido esa sonrisa fácil y tranquila. Como me hizo también volar cada vez que se acercaba. Y luego lo vacio y perdido de sus ojos luego de volver a la escuela.

Mi respiración se entrecortaba. Creo que Sakura tuvo la suerte de tener su pasado limpio.

Recordar todo lo de esa vez, ha sido un infierno. Por mucho que ella _no _sepa de mí –un tonto como yo que me he mantenido fuera de su radar- he estado siguiendo a esta chica con el rabillo de mis ojos desde entonces.

Sakura llega al rellano y se detiene. Por segunda vez hoy, el vidrio es lo único que separa su cara de la mía. Es imposible no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que todavía es.

Un hilo de sudor goteaba entre mis hombros y mis rodillas temblaban embarazosamente. Los latidos de mi pecho eran como explosiones de granada, recordándome –_suplicándome_- hacer lo correcto. Solo que…-luego del movimiento de mi mochila, luego de mirarla así- no tengo idea que es lo _correcto _que se supone que debo hacer.

Me mantengo a tierra y decido salir del juego. No es que la misma chica puedo destrozarme la vida dos veces. Ya he roto la promesa que les hice a sus padres. No puedo borrar el hecho de que ella me ha visto de cerca. Demasiado cerca. Si ella llega a tener algún tipo de episodio o flashback entonces supongo que debería estar cerca – tratar de hacer las cosas bien ya sea para llamar a una ambulancia- o algo por el estilo…

Entro a una parte más oscura de una habitación, mirando como ella frunce el ceño a su reflejo en la puerta. Hizo una pausa para meterse con su flequillo.

-además, me voy a quedar porque necesito el dinero- murmuro, una y otra vez.

Pero no puedo acallar la verdad.

Soy simplemente muy curioso para irme. Me pregunto… quiero saber…

**_¿Ella me recuerda por completo?_**

* * *

_**Creo que se aclararon algunas dudas,¿cierto?**_

_**nuestro "querido" Sasuke no es tan malo, a que si... ademas me agrada que tiene palabra, bueno... casi :$ **_

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, EL PRÓXIMO NUEVAMENTE SAKURA NOS ENTRETENDRÁ CON SU PERSPECTIVA DE LA SITUACIÓN!  
**_

_**GRACIAS a todos por leer y por sus review's y favoritos en verdad me motivan bastante...**_

_**sin mas que decir saludos a todos, en especial a:**_

**-Ladyrose23**

**-MomoPhSy**

**-lovetamaki1**

**-Luxika**


End file.
